


babble

by viscrael



Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M, Nightmares, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Tumblr Ask Box Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-27
Updated: 2015-02-27
Packaged: 2018-03-15 11:10:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3444926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/viscrael/pseuds/viscrael
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What else are you supposed to do when your mind, which is always constantly on overdrive, always thinking too much, distracting yourself to get the bad things away, has slowed down just enough to let your thoughts catch up to you but not enough to shut everything off?</p>
<p>What else are you supposed to do?</p>
            </blockquote>





	babble

**Author's Note:**

> been 4evr since i wrote davekat ahahaha
> 
> prompt was "things you said when you thought i was asleep"

Karkat is _not_ a light sleeper.

This much you’ve known from, like, day one, pretty much. Even before the two of you started whatever-it-is you have going on right now, you still took naps together, falling asleep on his shoulder while the two of you watched a movie or seeing him curl up beside you when he couldn’t sleep. It was never _weird_ , honestly. Just comfortable.

Karkat does this thing when he sleeps where he’s half-purring, half-snoring, and it used to keep you up—not because the noise was startling, but because you were kind of confused by it? And also it was weirdly hypnotic to listen to. Now you mostly think it’s soothing, puts you to sleep pretty easily actually, but not so much when it was 1:44 in the morning, 1:45, 1:46…

If you ask him, he’ll say that he’s most certainly _not_ a heavy sleeper, thank you very much, he grew up on Alternia, he _had_ to be a light sleeper, because no fucking troll could let their guard down for too long or they’d be culled, stupid. But you see the obvious way his body relaxes when he falls asleep, the way his ears tilt back into his head, his breathing regulating, and no matter the amount of loud rap music you play, he stays asleep, so you guess somewhere along the way he lost that trait. But you can’t blame him; it’s almost a relief to see that he’s lost that bit of him. You think it means he’s comfortable enough to let himself completely relax when he’s with you.

That’s mostly the reason you’re babbling to yourself right now, chest pressed against his back, arms slung over his body, nose buried in his hair. You’re babbling, you know you are, none of what you’re saying really makes sense, the only things that do are snippets of things you guess could be considered declarations of love, in you’re weird, roundabout what, that is, but what else are you supposed to do when you can’t sleep despite being exhausted, when you can’t sleep despite needing/wanting/having to? What else are you supposed to do when your mind, which is always constantly on overdrive, always thinking too much, distracting yourself to get the bad things away, has slowed down just enough to let your thoughts catch up to you but not enough to shut everything off?

What else are you supposed to do?

So you babble, muffled into his hair, I love you, I love you, I need you, I don’t know what I’d do without you, that sounds fucking creepy and Rose would have a field day over my codependency problems but it’s true, and I’m sorry, I fucked up, I’m sorry, _I’m_ fucked up, I—

Karkat turns around in your arms and hugs you, buries his face in your chest, shooshes you, tells you it’s okay, you’re okay, Dave, you don’t have to cry.

I’m crying? You say.

Karkat kisses you in response and tells you you’re okay again, or if you’re not you’re going to be, because he loves you so much too, he loves you and you’re going to get through this.

You fall asleep with his forehead pressed against yours.

 


End file.
